Default Número Uno
by confuzedpanda
Summary: The superstars of the WWE are getting sick and tired of hearing John Cena run his mouth. Rey Mysterio decides to teach him a little lesson in humility.


"John Cena. I gotta talk to you, man. You got a minute?" The 5'6" lucha inquired with a tight smile. "What do YOU want, Mysterio? Or should I say Guti-…Guti-…whatever man. Yo' name is wack." 'Uh-huh. Keep talkin' Cena. You're only hurting yourself here. You're just too stupid to see it.'

He smiled devilishly. "Why don't you come over here and find out? Unless of course, you're too afraid. Scared little old Rey-Rey might do somethin' to disfigure that perfect face." "Shut yo' mouth, man. Do you even know who ya talkin' to? John Cena. Got that? I ain't scared of nothin'."

Rey put his hands up defensively. "Alright, dude. Chill. Meet me in my locker room in 20." "Whatever." The larger man went back to his taco debate with Randy Orton as the lucha walked away, a slight spring in his step. 'Got him. Hook, line and sinker. He won't even know what hit him.' He rubbed his hands together as a plan began to form in his mind. This would be easy. After all, Rey Mysterio Jr. is an expert at taking down larger opponents.

20 minutes later, Rey heard a knock at his door. 'Right on time. At least he's punctual.' He opened the door with what he hoped was a friendly smile. 'What's up, mi amigo?" The five knuckle shuffler shuffled his way into the room with a low grumble. He muttered something that sounded an awful lot like "I ain't ya friend ya mexican midget."

The lucha fought to control himself. "So, what brings you here?" "You wanted me, remember? Already got a touch of alzheimers, eh, old man?" "I'm only two years older than you, John. Although I do think I need to teach you a lesson or two about respecting your elders." "Teach me a lesson? Man, you trippin'. You ain't mah damn mother, so get off my back." He turned and began to walk out when he was spun around and shoved against the door.

"I was hoping you'd say that." The smaller of the two smirked as he wrapped a leather belt around the larger's neck. "What th-!" He sputtered as the belt was tightened. "Listen, niño, I'm really not diggin' your shit anymore. You're super disrespectful towards not only me, but a lot of the other WWE superstars as well. We're all sick and tired of it. So, now I'm gonna teach you a lesson. Understand?"

The other struggled as the belt tightened. "F-fine!" The strap of leather was instantly loosened. "Get on your knees, sweet pea." Rey smiled sweetly as John did as he was told and dropped to his knees, glowering all the while. The shortest wrestler on the roster stroked his beard as though deep in thought.

"Make me hard without touching me." "Ew, man. Hell fucking no! Are you fuckin' kidding me with this shit?! I ain't doin' nothin' like that man. I ain't gay." He gasped as the belt was whipped across his face. He trembled with suppressed rage, his cheek turning an angry red color. "What should I do, man?" "Something seductive." He licked his lips as he stroked his hand slowly over his own clothed crotch.

John shuddered in disgust. 'Seductive? What the hell, man? I dunno what the hell I could possibly do to seduce this freaky mexican.' So John decided to start with something basic. He stripped his shirt off and flexed his arms and pecs. He looked up hopefully, but the masked man simply yawned and looked away. "Aw, come on, man!" He whined as he attempted to gain the lucha's attention.

Mysterio scoffed and nudged his forehead with a booted foot, leaving a black scuff in it's wake. "Would that turn YOU on? Gotta be a bit more creative there, Johnny boy." 'Turn me on?' His eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to think of something he could do to turn this crazy man on. His face reddened as an idea popped into his head.

He unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts, the fabric of his underwear poking through. He heard a chuckle and frowned as he realized he was wearing bright orange boxers with blue clouds all over them. Rey decided to torture him for a bit longer. John sat back on his ass and tugged his boxers down to reveal his soft, 4-inch penis. He shut his eyes and began to imagine something in his head.

Two hot asians goin' at it right in front of him. Boing! He sprang to 7 and-a-half inches of life and was about to touch himself when he was stopped by the feeling of a boot on his chin. 'Does he have something against using his hands? Jeez.' "Open your eyes and look at me while you do it." He gulped at the look the other man was giving him. His eyes were so intense. Glaring out at him from behind that mask. They looked lustful, hungry.

He stared into those eyes as he gripped his cock tightly, running a thumb over the smooth head and beginning to stroke up and down at a rapid pace. He panted and moaned, his mouth hanging open as he pleasured himself while staring into the eyes of Rey Mysterio.

Said man leaned forward suddenly, shoving his fingers into his mouth and feeling around roughly. He gagged and tears came to his eyes, his hand continuing it's eager ministrations. The touch gentled and the gloved hands were pulled from his mouth only to be replaced by naked fingers that stroked along his tongue and rubbed erotically against all of it's most sensitive places.

He quickened his pace, his gaze never leaving the smaller man's, that hand never leaving his mouth. When he came, he bit down, hard, and the other stilled his hand. He pulled it from his mouth and stared at it, his mouth curving upwards as he licked seductively along the digits, cleaning them of all blood and saliva.

John mewled and stuck his own tongue out to receive a droplet of blood as well, his eyes becoming hooded and glazed over with an animalistic need. "Gotta be careful now, don't we, niño? What do we say to Rey-Rey when we hurt him?" "Sorry, Rey-Rey," the chain gang leader whispered dismally, his head now hanging low.

'I hurt Rey-Rey. How could I do that to him? Wait a minute. Why should I care if he gets hurt or not? It's his own fault for sticking his fingers down my throat! Hold up. Cool it, John. Just play along for now. Gotta figure out a way to get that belt away from him. It's small, but it hurts like a bitch. Pretty sure it's studded.'

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something nudging at his lips. He opened his mouth reflexively and gagged immediately as a cock was shoved so far down his throat he could feel the dark, curly pubic hair of the other against his nose. He attempted to breath, but instead of air he was forced to swallow a mouthful of pre-cum and saliva which once more triggered his gag reflex.

He coughed and pushed at the small hips in front of him until the lucha backed off, pounding on his chest and gasping loudly. "What the fuck, Rey-Rey?! You tryna kill me?!" He was silenced as the man's dick was again shoved unceremoniously into his mouth, but only about an inch or two this time. "Get used to it quickly. I'm gonna start moving soon," he warned quietly, his eyes locking onto John's with such a lustful ferocity that the younger man shook.

And just like last time, he entered a "trance-like state" as he began to suckle softly on the head of "little Rey-Rey", his hands stroking along what his mouth couldn't cover. Rey began to thrust gently, running his fingers through John's short brown hair and cupping his chin in his hand.

"Good, niño. Such a good boy." He sucked harder in response, grazing his teeth over the top and moving up to nibble lightly on a dark hip. "Beautiful, John. You're beautiful." He mewed as he was pushed away and knelt in front of, the cruiser weight pulling him up onto his lap and grinding his erection against his clothed cheeks.

He stood him up and pulled the clothing of his lower half off completely, everything removed accept for his socks and shoes. 'It's not fair that I'm completely naked while he gets to sit there fully clothed AND masked.' As if reading his mind, Rey tugged his own shirt over his head and pushed his naked chest up against John's, grinding their hard cocks roughly together.

"Tell me how you feel, Cena." He cried out pathetically as a set of teeth bit and pulled at his nipple, a tongue slipping out to lap at the now red bud. "I f-feel really good, Rey-Rey," he stammered as his other nipple received the same sweet torture before the lucha switched to using both hands to twist harshly and then rub soothingly.

"What else you want? You want lil Rey-Rey to fuck you? Huh? Tell me you want me to stretch you open, maybe tease you a bit before I fuck that tight, juicy ass of yours. Tell me what you want, baby." The heavyweight shivered, his nipples hardening further as his tormentor's voice assaulted his senses. "I w-want you to fuck me, Rey-Rey," his voice coming out a needy whine as the other continued to grind his erection againtst his backside.

"Alright, sugar. I'm gonna lay back and then I want you to sit on my face, okay? But you're gonna have to support your own weight, alright? Don't crush Rey-Rey." "W-what?" John blinked in confusion. "Sit where?" Without missing a beat, Mysterio replied "on my face," a completly casual look in his eyes. He lay back and waited for Cena to crawl over his face before grabbing his cheeks and spreading him open with his tongue.

John's face became the color of a strawberry as the pink appendage invaded his most private area. "Rey-Rey?! What are y-ou doing?!" The other wrestler continued to stretch him open, making him nice and wet in the process as well. He fucked him hard with his tongue, imitating what he would be doing with his own hardness later on, Cena a panting, writhing mess above him.

Sweat poured down his body as he struggled not to sit down with his full weight on Mysterio's magical tongue, his thighs trembling and his mouth set in a lusty pout. When he was finished, he slowly pushed a finger in, watching with interest as it disappeared into John's hole, the man in question hopelessly clutching at Rey's pant legs.

"How ya feelin', bebé? Ya doin' okay?" He slipped another finger past the tight ring of muscle, scissoring them gently as his junior moaned in ecstasy above him. "It f-feels weird, b-but good at the s-same t-t-time." 'Not so rebellious now, are we Cena?' He smiled and kissed John's inner thigh, licking a stripe up the underside of his cock to distract him from the addition of a third finger.

It worked. The man above him cried out loudly before coming all over the floor behind them and yelling out "Rey-Rey!" Not for the reason the cruiser was thinking though. When he had added a third finger he had inadvertently bumped against Cena's prostate, the additional stimulation knocking him over the edge.

The chain gang leader panted heavily, his cheast heaving as he attempted to catch his breath. Rey reached up and pulled at one of his nipples, lapping gently at his overly sensitive cock and trying to will it back to life. Cena jolted, his body seizing with pleasure and pain as he was stimulated to the point where it became almost unbearable.

"Please just fuck me already! Please, Rey-Rey I can't take it anymore you're driving me crazy and I feel like I'm about to explode please you have to stop teasing m-mmmph!" He was rudely interrupted as his mouth was captured in a brutal and demanding kiss. (He didn't realize until later that Rey's mouth had been previously attached to his anus)

This was their first kiss. 'Ugh. How much gayer can I get?' The luchador's tongue forced it's way into his mouth and tangled with his own, John dominating the kiss until his dick was grabbed and he gasped, allowing the lucha to regain control.  
>^Outside the Locker Room Door^ Jeff and Matt Hardy struggled with cups in hand to hear the sounds coming from the other side of the door. However, they stood quickly upon hearing a throat being cleared and turned around sheepishly, cups now hidden behind their backs.<p>

"Oh. It's just you, Eddie. What's up?" They spoke in unison and stared at each other with freaked out expressions. Eddie cleared his throat once more and squinted at them. "Not much, homes. What's up with you two?" "Ohhh…" Jeff looked to his older brother Matt for help and he took this as his cue to chime in. "We were listenin' to Rey Mysterio and John Cena havin' sex." Jeff whapped him upside the head.  
>"Matt, what the hell?!" "Ow! What?! What did I do?!"<br>"You're supposed to lie!"  
>"That don't mean ya gotta hit me! And anyways, it don't matter. Eddie's cool. Right Eddie?" He looked at the other man hopefully, his eyes shining as he fluttered his eyelashes beautifully.<p>

"Uhhhh….sure homes. Just stop doing that. Freakin' me out, man. But if I EVER find out that you've spent time outside my door when I was in their with Chris, you're gonna be in for a world of hurt, understand, esse?" "Yeah. Totally, man. We would never even think of do-" "Shut up, man. Jeez." He walked away with a swagger in his step, smoothing his hair back and puffing out his chest.

"He was rude," Matt said with a frown.  
>"I think it's 'cause Chris is over there. He just wanted to get to him quick." "Whatever, dude. Still rude."<br>"Hey, man, you still recordin'?"  
>"Ummm…yes."<br>"Good." Jeff smiled and motioned for him to continue as they both resumed their activity of listening to John get completely dominated by a midget. Chris Benoit frowned as he stared at the HardyZ. "What's up with them?" He inquired softly, wrapping his arms around his shorter lover. "Mmm," Eddie nuzzled his cheek against Chris's neck and Eskimo kissed him until the other sneezed, breaking apart to do so a second time.

"They're listenin' to Rey and John have sex." He pulled the crippler into his arms again and smothered his face in kisses. "What. *Kiss* Perverts. *Kiss* I. *Kiss* Didn't. *Kiss* Even. *Kiss* Know. *Kiss* That. *Kiss* They. *Kiss* Were. *Kiss* Together. *Kiss*" Chris finally batted Eddie away from him long enough to understand what he was saying.

"They aren't together Rey is teaching him a lesson homes and it seems to be goin' pretty well can I go back to kissing you now vato?" Benoit sighed and nodded as though he were annoyed when on the inside he was smiling happily at having the love of his life showering him with affection.

(20 million kisses later) "Okay *Kiss* Stop. *Kiss* It. *Kiss* Now! *Kiss* I'm. *Kiss* Trying. *Kiss* To. *Kiss* Eat! *Kiss*" Eddie smiled affectionately and continued to smother his beloved in kisses. "Nope. *Kiss* I'm. *Kiss* Good. *Kiss* Ése. *Kiss*" Benoit sighed as he attempted to get around Eddie's head to his mashed potatoes.  
>^Inside Rey's Locker Room^ …allowing the lucha to regain control. John's moaning became more high pitched and drawn out as his body was manipulated by the talented hands and lips of the sexican. He dug his nails into the cruiser's shoulders and gasped as he was slammed against the door, one of his legs hoisted over the older man's shoulder as he felt a cock nudging against his entrance.<p>

He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut and Rey frowned as he felt his chest tighten in response. He gripped his chin and stared into his eyes as he slowly began to push forward. "Just look at me, okay, niño? Don't be scared. It's alright." He ran his thumb along his Junior's cheek and pushed forward, inch by painstaking inch, until he was fully seated inside of him.

They stayed that way for awhile, both of them panting, Rey for control, and John because of the pain. "I appreciate the sentimentality, old man, but if you don't move now I will squeeze your balls until they pop." He gave him the fakest smile he could muster when he was spun around abruptly, forced to put his hands out to catch himself or face smashing his head into the wall.

And then he was thrusting. And John was pushing back to meet him halfway, and all of the blood in Cena's body rushed southwards all at once. "Fuck. You like it, niño? You want it harder? Tell Rey-Rey how hard you want it, baby," he panted and groaned as he repeatedly snapped his hips forward, burying himself completely inside of John.

'A complete 180° in personality, eh, Mysterio?' "I w-want all of it! Fuck, Rey-Rey, give it to m-me!" He ground his ass back against the smaller man's constantly moving body and stood up fully to capture the other's lips in a heated kiss. A string of saliva connected them still when they broke apart and Rey leaned forward to lap it up, reattaching himself to Cena in an instant.

"I'm not gonna last much longer, niño. You gotta come soon, okay, bebé?" He began to move harder and faster, using one hand to grip John's hips with enough force to bruise, and the other to hold his chest so that they were completely pressed together. He planted kisses all along Cena's shoulder blades and upper back, frowning as he realized that John was even taller than before. 'Oh…I get it.' He smirked and pulled the other even closer, not an inch of space between them.

John's eyes widened as he realized that his feet were NO LONGER TOUCHING THE GROUND. The force of Rey's thrusts were literally lifting him up off the hardwood locker room floor. "Fuck! Rey-Rey, I'm gonna come! Fuck! Rey, I love you! I love you!" He screamed as his third orgasm ripped through him, the force making him see stars and spots.

He reached back for something to hold onto and the only thing he could find was the lucha's mask. He gripped it tightly and they both gasped when it came off, but were once again distracted by very pressing needs. John tangled his fingers in Mysterio's hair and locked lips with him once more, their tongues battling as John rode out his orgasm and Rey struggled to achieve his.

A few more thrusts and…"Fuck, niño I love you too! Love you so much!" Rey cried out as he finally came, Cena tightening around him so exquisitely that he couldn't put it off any longer. They stood there panting and struggling to hold themselves up, John's arms against the wall and Rey's arms wrapped around John's waist.

"Well…that was definitely interesting. Not really what I had in mind, but…yeah. Alright…Sooooo…You love me, eh?" John flushed and shrugged his shoulders, a deep frown etching it's way onto his face. "I loved the sex. I just got caught up in the moment is all. And, anyhow, you said it back! And who gave you permission to come inside!? Gawd!"

Rey rolled his eyes and spun the other around, John taking his whole face in for the first time and grunting as the other's genitalia was removed from his body. 'Cute. Wait! Not cute! Duh…totally cute." "Why does it matter? It's not like you can get pregnant." "True. But guess who has to clean it out! I'm sure that's gonna go well!"  
>"Hey! I'll clean you out, so stop complaining! Now. Are you up for another round?" "What do you mean another fucking round?!" "Well it looks to me like I'm going to have to spend the next couple of days convincing you, by brainwashing you through sex of course, that you do, in fact, love me and not just my hot love machine of a body." The lucha spoke confidently, a lopsided grin acoss his face.<p>

John's face, on the other hand, was beet red as he spat out a quick "What?!" before he was once more tackled to the ground by the midget with endless stamina.

A/N: Please be gentle. I know the story isn't really in the norm lol. Any suggestions on how I can improve my writings are greatly appreciated. Comment if you want me to post the sequel. I've already written it up. Now I just need your darling encouragements to get me to post it. Love you all. :3


End file.
